Green Arrow the series
by Phillipe363
Summary: In 2009 the Starling City billionaire playboy Oliver Queen vanishes when a yacht sinks. Thought dead until three years later when he is found off an island in the North China seas. However the boy that "died" was not the one that returned. His enemies are around every corner, his allies are few and secrets plenty. Part of the Infinite Universe. I do not own Arrow or DC comics.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys. This is going to be a chapter series which I mean a long one. Don't worry when it comes time to ending it I will but that's not for a long ways off. This does take some of the things from the seasons of Arrow so far but not everything.**

**Also thanks to Revenant-Commander and NerdyAddict for helping in various spots to make this story possible. So with out there wasting of time let's begin.**

**(Sorry if there's any grammar or spelling mistakes I don't have a beta)**

* * *

><p>It's midafternoon of Monday October 5th, 2009 in the main office building of Queen Consolidated in Starling City that is located on the North East section of the United States.<p>

Oliver Queen with his usual charming smile and carefree altitude steps off the elevator. He is a 24 year old boy and never has worked a day in his life. Has never needed to because of his family's money. He's always been why work when you can just have fun. For him there is nothing better than fast cars, expensive champagne and women with short skirts.

He's slightly over six feet tall and is wearing a white dress shirt that has the first few buttons undone with gray slacks. His blonde hair stops just beneath his ears with having a clean shaven face.

Ollie's piercing blue eyes are joy filled and weightless.

Approaching his father's office he steps inside. Past the desk is Robert standing at the massive window but is looking directly ahead. "So what do you want now dad because if not's Thea getting hurt I've got some clubbing to do" Ollie said with annoyance.

"Yesterday I got a call saying that you got kicked out of Stanford. This is the fifth college son. When are all of these stupid antics going to stop" Robert said in a stern voice.

"Every college I go to is because mom and you want me in this damn company. I don't want to be my grandfather who died of a heart attack at work! And you know what dad your just like him" Oliver said with anger.

Robert gets his emotions under control and decides to change subjects because he knows even if his son doesn't know it Oliver has a dark edge. It has shown itself at rare times.

"I know about Sara and that is not going to finish well for them or you" Robert said. The young heir chuckles "That's rich. I know about your less than loyal commitment to mom" Oliver said grinning.

Robert opens his mouth to say something but keeps it closed. Ollie with a cocky grin that is like see you can't do anything before walking out.

So what if he dropped out of Berkeley or is seeing his girlfriend's sister. He care's slightly but he doesn't want the responsibility. Laurel was the one that suggested they move in together and that's not want he wants. Truthfully he doesn't even love Laurel anymore.

He especially hates commitment since Carrie Cutter but that's something Ollie does not enjoy thinking about. Hearing a beep in his pocket Oliver pulls out his phone to check the text message.

Sara: I'm at Laurel's apartment. It's where I'm staying on my break from college however she's not here.

Oliver grins like a Cheshire cat because after all he's not one to pass up on a good opportunity.

* * *

><p>Around the same time John Diggle a African American male is walking down neighborhood street. He is ex special forces so he's in very good physical shape along with short black hair and is clean shaven.<p>

He is wearing a dark green T-shirt with blue jeans. John lets his mind focus on the last tour of duty in September. After how the incident ended with Gholem Qadir who sold everything from drugs to kids he took early retirement. Because honestly he doesn't know if his life has a purpose anymore let alone if he's good man. Also just after that mission is when his wife Lyla Michaels became an agent for the CIA.

To make matters worse one week ago his brother Andy a body guard got murdered while protecting a client. John walks through the front door of the house where Andy's wife Carly is currently living.

* * *

><p>Taking a sip of the coffee from the white mug "So how is Kyle doing?" John asked concerned. Sighing "He's… not good. The boy needs his father however we both know that is not going to happen" Carly replied standing at the sink.<p>

"I'm not my brother and I can't help because I don't even have peace right now. Not after everything that has happened" John said. She nods understanding because after all she was married to a former solider.

"The detective in charge of the case is Quentin Lance" she said. John looks at her curiously "Why are you telling me this" he asked. "Because maybe something will help you find closure but please John let the law handle it" Carly said.

* * *

><p>About an hour later Oliver shuts the bed room door. He sees Sara wearing nothing but her white undergarments and a thin robe over them while she is laying on the bed.<p>

Ollie pours whine in two glasses before moving over to the bed and sits down. "You know I tried to warn my perfect big sister that you aren't going to settle down and plus I can't think of anything better to do for the next week" Sara said with a smile as she sips her wine.

"Well Miss. Lance if I were to plan two hours ahead that would be a new personal best" Oliver said. She sets the glass down on the end table before moving closer to him.

As she's sliding her arms around his neck "Well then Mr. Queen I think I have the perfect plan" Sara said with a low sexy voice.

Dropping his wine glass to the floor Oliver runs a hand through her long blonde hair with gripping the back of her head as they began kissing passionately. Falling back on the bed just as Laurel carrying her books walks in. The books drop to the floor in seconds as shock, betrayal and anger are on Laurel's face.

"Get the hell out Ollie! The both of you leave" she said. Oliver unlike what he did with his dad leaves silently.

* * *

><p>In the Starling City police department Diggle approaches Lance's desk. The man has a full head of black hair and beard of the same color with some grey sideburns. He is wearing a deep blue dress shirt with a gray over coat over it. A badge is attached to his belt along with a Glock 17 handgun that is holstered on his right side.<p>

Looking up "Can I help you with something" Quentin asked.

"Is there any process on the Andy Diggle case?" John asked. "Who are you?" Lance responded. "I'm his brother" he answered.

"We do have a possible suspect but that's all I can share with you officially. Unfortunately my Captain has ordered the case to be closed" the detective said with disgust.

Diggle notices this and does not saying anything else besides a simple nod of the head. Just then Lucas Hilton approaches them "Quentin we've found Baron Mathis" his partner said. The name does ring a brief bell as the serial killer that's recently been at large Diggle notes.

As Lance is walking away he stops and turns around "You help yourself to anything on my desk I will have you arrested on interfering with an investigation" he said.

Hearing the detective's footsteps fading into the distance "Moronic idiot. There's not a case left Mr. Lance" Diggle said to himself.

* * *

><p>Later as the night has fallen Oliver with a beer bottle in hand walks up against the railing of the Mike Grell Bridge. He takes a long gulp from the bottle and sets it's down before making a call on his cell phone.<p>

"Hey Tommy it's me man. I… need a shoulder to lean on tonight" Oliver said with a tired sigh. "Yea well did your drunk self forget what today is. I'm here for you any other year but leave me alone tonight" Tommy said.

Oliver tries speak but the line just goes dead. Tossing the phone over the railing he takes another long drink from the bottle. Of course he knew however Oliver at least thought his best friend wouldn't have been a jerk.

The last person he thought would not have left him for anything just did. Midway through going to take another swig Oliver stops and drops it into the murky waters. Not even the alcohol can help ease him tonight.

He's tired of… everything. From the title of being Robert Queen's son or the drama in his relationship with Laurel. Suddenly all of the partying with Tommy or meaningless sex with countless women seems like an endless cycle without a purpose. He has no real purpose.

Looking at his reflection in the water that he clearly recognizes Oliver notes that perhaps it's time to change that. All of his life he's taken his family and friends for granted.

* * *

><p>Around the same time Diggle is approaching the door to a rundown apartment in the Glades. He had Felicity hack into the police database and she found out the suspect is Thomas Fletcher.<p>

Knocking on the door Thomas opens right as John puts him in a head lock. Dragging him through the apartment despite the man's protests he throws him up against the window.

Thomas barely has a time to get up when Diggle roughly pulls him by the shirt collar "Why did you kill Andy Diggle? Why is my bother dead Fletcher" John shouts in anger.

"Listen man I didn't kill your brother. Please believe me. My son is just four years old… I don't want him to grow up an orphan" Fletcher said almost begging.

John lets the man go and steps back in shock of what he almost did. He hopes that maybe one day just after he gets his revenge someone will put him out of his misery.

It's not like he's got a reason to exist anymore.

* * *

><p>Twelve miles from the city sits the Queen Mansion. Oliver after briefly saying hello to Raisa the maid and the woman who raised him he makes his way towards his father's study.<p>

Stepping into the room Oliver shuts the door behind him. Directly ahead is a hand crafted desk made out of mahogany. The desk is covered in different papers and files. Behind the desk is a massive double window covered on both sides by maroon curtains.

However some feet in front of the desk and craved into the right wall is a brick fireplace. There is a deep brown leather crouch in front of the fire place. Which is where Robert is currently sitting looking at a small leather journal.

Robert sets the closed book on the end table before standing up. "A few minutes ago I just got a call from Mr. Lance. This time it's gone way to far" he said disappointed.

"Well you don't have to worry about that happing ever again or my reckless partying. Because I'm done" Oliver said. "What is that supposed to mean?" his father asked.

Meeting his father's eyes "It means I need a break from all of this" Oliver said. Robert is shocked more than he shows it because this possible maturity he never saw coming.

"Ok what do you need?" Robert asked. The young heir gives it some moment of thought before "If I ever have a future in our company I don't want it to be under your shadow. But I want to learn it firsthand."

"Tomorrow you can take the yacht to China which there is a friend at our factory that you can shadow for a few weeks" Robert said as the young heir nods.

Putting his hands on Ollie's shoulders "I love you son. And I'm sorry I failed you. Truthfully I've failed this city so I hope in the years to come you don't make the same mistakes" He said with emotion and regret.

"I love you to dad" Oliver replied smiling. Because despite their rocky and tense relationship most of the time they really do care for each other.

* * *

><p>Two days later during early morning on Wednesday 7th John Diggle wearing a black suit and tie steps off an elevator. He walks into the office that belongs to Robert but instead he sees a woman mid forties standing there by the window. She has long blonde hair with a cream colored dress and has on blue pearl earrings.<p>

Turning around "Are you looking for my husband?" she asked. "Yes Mrs. Queen I'm Mr. Queen's new body guard. John Diggle" he said.

Approaching him she extends her hand which he shakes "Moria Queen" she said. Ending the handshake "I prefer not to get personal with the people I work for Mrs. Queen" Diggle replied in a serious tone.

* * *

><p>Around the same time Oliver crawls up from the water and onto the sandy beach. Looking around he sees all around is a massive island that is made up of a patchwork of trees, cliffs, ledges, waterfalls.<p>

Despite the protest of his aching muscles he makes his way forward. Soaked wet and covered in dirt Ollie collapses to the ground with the forest behind him.

Last night the Queen's Gambit was in the process of turning around after they had got caught in a category two storm when it sank. He got swept out of his cabin and saw the thing go down. His mind can't help but flash over the storm itself. Dad and him where out six times on that yacht so there's no way that storm could have sank it.

Meaning there's only one possible solution is the Gambit was sabotaged. Ollie realizes he's the only survivor of seven other crew members. It makes him sick to his stomach. So much for his wonderful plan.

Because when he told his dad that he wanted to grow up just meant it was just going to be a less publicized version of him that would run a night club but still keep having all of his fun. After all didn't everyone want to stay as a boy forever.

Just then hearing a noise behind him Oliver gets up turning around. "Hey guys. Rescue crew I'm over here!" he said shouting in joy.

Two men dressed in all black military gear with ski masks and M-16 automatic assault rifles come out of the woods. Roughly grabbing Oliver by the arms despite his loud protests they him lead through the forests. Stopping near a bamboo cage in the ground one of the mercenaries opens the door and throws him in there.

Grabbing the cell doors "Please let me go. My family's rich they can pay you whatever you want" Ollie pleads but one of the men just brings the butt of his rifle down on the playboy's fingers fracturing them.

Howling out in pain Oliver drops to the bottom of the cell painfully before slipping into unconscious.

I wish I never got on the Gambit is the last thought he thinks.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.<strong>

**Drop me a review if you want but please no hate. So I'll have chapter two uploaded in a few days which I won't always be able to update this frequently because my life outside of this does get in the way at times but I'll do my best.**

**Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I have the next chapter. First I have to thank all those that have so far viewed, reviewed, followed and favorited this story. Well I hope you all enjoyed the pervious chapter. I'm not going to spoil anything.**

* * *

><p>The atmosphere is cold and damp. The sun barely breaks through the fog which it is scattered like broken glass through the trees. The entire island is made up of a patchwork of trees, cliffs, ledges, waterfalls. Despite looking like a beautiful paradise it is hell lurking around every corner.<p>

It pushes you to your limits because if you cannot survive the trials you die. But if you are one of the lucky few to survive you are changed forever. Some say if you die on this island it's better than if you leave alive. He knows better than most.

A man runs through thick forest with swinging from tree branches and jumping over obstacles without fatigue. The man has a physique of a solider along with a tattered green vest and dark green cargo pants that are savagely ripped just below the knees leaving his feet bare.

Over his head is a thick sail canvas hood which shrouds his facial features. Emerging from the forest the man scrambles up a sheer rock cliff face and peers over the top of the cliff to the bay with spotting a fishing trawler.

He runs across the top of the cliff and slightly into the woods before scaling a rock bluff. Slamming a worn K-Bar knife into the rock the man removes a cloth that covers a wooden recurve bow and some arrows.

Picking up the bow that has black limbs with a rugged gold colored metal enclosure for the hand which is taped to wooden riser. He lights some tar around an arrow head by striking it against the knife before firing the projectile.

The arrow flies several hundred feet through the air with going downward and hits its target, a massive pile of wood covered in gasoline on the beach. The fishing trawler begins to make its way towards this island.

An island which he's been trapped on for these past years with spending every cold, black sleepless night dreaming of his rescue. This island named Lian Yu which is Mandarin for Purgatory has done it's very best to kill him.

However these three years spent in hell have forged him into a weapon in order to survive.

A short time later on the sandy beach a man and a woman both Chinese step off a small boat with passing by a slightly burnt half black and orange mask on a wooden pole with an arrow sticking through the right eye.

They walk until approaching the massive pile of wood that is on fire. Just then turning to see the man standing there who collapses to his knees before pulling back the hood.

His blond hair is now a long raggedy mess that stops just below his neck along with a full beard. However these eyes once full of life and joy are a blank enigma.

This is what is left of 27 year old Oliver Queen.

* * *

><p>Standing in a small bathroom is Oliver having showered and been removed out of the ruined clothes that are instead swapped out for a pair of soft gray pants and brown slippers.<p>

His upper body is unclothed but it's not a pleasant side. Instead of the once soft, mark less skin there are various horrifying scars and burns that now cover his body.

Jagged scars from a whip go from his shoulders down to almost the middle of his back and burnt skin on his lower back. A spider web scar near the front of his upper right shoulder and one from a sharp sword running down his left rib cage.

There are two permanent ink designs which is a blue eight point star on his upper left chest and a beautiful red dragon tattooed on the back of his left shoulder.

His scars with tattoos are a road map of suffering and the will it must've taken to survive. He picks up a pair of metal scissors from the marble counter and begins to trim his long hair away.

After several minutes his hair is cut close to his head so he sets the scissors down.

Picking up an electric razor he presses the on button before putting the device up to his face. The last stand of the hair falls as he turns the device off with setting it back on the counter.

He takes a look at his new appearance of short blond hair and a light stubble.

Oliver doesn't recognize the stranger in the mirror unlike the bridge all those years ago. That boy died when he went missing and has returned as the man who will bring justice to those who have poisoned this city because no one else will.

Brushing those thoughts aside he picks up the clean white T-shirt with slipping it on. The bathroom door shuts behind him as he walks through the hospital room and over to the window.

The survivor looks through the window and out into the nighttime skyline of the city in the distance.

* * *

><p>Outside the room is Dr. Anton Cross talking to Robert and Moria. "Eighteen percent of his body is covered in scar tissue along with second degree burns on his back and ten fractures that never healed properly" the doctor said.<p>

"Are you suggesting that my son was tortured" Robert asked regaining some composure. The doctor nods conforming their answer. She is not used to being shaken but is on the verge of tears "Is there anything we can do?" Moria asked.

"He has barely said anything… so don't push him to talk about what happened. Your son that you lost may not be the same one that has returned" Cross replied.

Inside the room Oliver is brought out of his thoughts when he hears the door open and sees his parents walk in. Moria carefully approaches Oliver before embracing him in a warm hug.

She does not say anything as tears pour from her eyes. Wrapping his arms around Moria with trying to show emotion for their sakes. "I love you" Robert said emotionally as he placed a hand on Oliver's shoulder.

Their son is finally home.

* * *

><p>Around the same time Tommy Merlyn with black hair and in his late twenties is sleeping next to a woman barely clothed in bed. Soft white sheets cover their bodies just as he gets up.<p>

Tommy grabs his cloths and makes his way out the door. Stepping into the living room as he finishes slipping on his black suit jacket over his almost buttoned white dress shirt.

Like usual he doesn't even brother to learn the woman's name. He doesn't sleep around as much with women or go out to clubs with being an immature jerk in public.

Briefly looking at the TV which causes Tommy's mouth hangs open in shock.

"Playboy Oliver Queen is alive. The Starling resident was found by fishermen two days ago on October 12th 2012. Three years after he was presumed dead following The Queen's Gambit sinking in 2009" the young female reporter for Channel News 52 said.

"I'll be damned Ollie." Tommy said smiling.

* * *

><p>The next evening when the sun is slowly setting a black limousine pulls up to the Queen mansion. Oliver stepping out of the car is wearing a black long sleeve shirt with a pair of blue jeans and brown boots.<p>

These current cloths are what this new version of him enjoys.

He immediately walks around to the trunk of the limousine and just as Diggle is about to get something Oliver touches the man's shoulder stopping him. He pulls out a wooden rectangular green munitions trunk with a worn leather carry strap and a gold colored combination lock.

Carrying the truck in his left hand he makes his way towards the mansion. Pushing one of the huge front doors open as he steps into the main foyer as he scans the area for any threats.

Unlikely but his instincts have kept him alive. Of course to him the city is a urban jungle and he is still a hunter.

Oliver and Moria walk through the foyer and up near the stairs just as Raisa approaches. "It's good to see you Raisa" Oliver said while setting the crate down. "Welcome home Mr. Oliver. And Mr. Merlyn wants to join us" in her thick Russian accent Raisa said.

"Wonderful. Oliver did you here that?" smiling Moria asked.

Not really paying attention he turns his attention to the stairwell as a 17 year old Thea Queen stops the instant she saw him and uses one hand to help brace herself against the railing.

Thea beaming with a huge smile quickly runs the rest of the stairs before embracing Oliver in a tight hug. "I knew you were alive Ollie. I never gave up hope" she said.

"Missed you too sis. Very much" he said as Oliver wraps his arms around her. This relationship is the most pure uncomplicated one in his life. After a few seconds they break apart. "I'm sure Oliver is tired and Tommy is coming over" Moria said.

Thea goes to say something but "Mom is right. I'm tired and… I'm not going anywhere" Oliver said trying to reassure his sister.

"Are you sure?" Thea asked. "I promise" he said as he gives her shoulder a gentle squeeze. The younger queen seems to accept that as she heads back up the stairs.

Just as Raisa goes to take the trunk Oliver shakes his head. She accepts this and walks off however "You have to learn to let people help you" Moria said with concern clear in her voice.

After a few seconds "Ok… but let me get this."

* * *

><p>Oliver walks down the hall way and approaches his bed room door. Despite being kicked out of five different colleges he now understands the true meaning behind Thomas Wolfe's cautionary words "You can't go home again."<p>

Shutting the door Oliver walks over to the bed with sliding the trunk underneath before walking over to the desk. Sitting down in the chair Oliver becomes lost in his own thoughts.

Due to his time away he could never completely trust someone which due to the island he stopped seeing people for people and sees them either as possible threats or targets.

He can't turn that part of himself off despite how hard he's trying. Doctor Cross was right he is solider returning home from war. Everything that once recognizable like this house is unfamiliar. Truthfully he already misses the island.

The door opens as Tommy walks through getting up to greet his best friend with putting on his "Ollie" mask. "You were always the best at showing up late" Tommy remarks as they hug.

"Long time" Oliver said as he removes his arms woodenly. "So you were on an island? What was it like there?" Tommy asked.

"Cold" is the answer he gives with the message clear don't ever ask me again as briefly darkness flashed across his face.

The black haired man nods in understanding. There's a tense silence for a few seconds so Oliver tires for normal "Did you get lucky?" A brief chuckle "Oh yea man they were so sad. So I took a few of them home" Tommy said smiling.

Just then a beep from his phone in his pants pocket which causes Tommy to frown when he reads it before shoving it back in his pocket.

"Sorry man but I've got a meeting to go to. My dad wants me to talk to a few nameless guys in suits" Tommy said with a sigh.

"You work for your dad now?" Oliver asked curiously.

"Towards the end of 2009 he threatened to take away my trust fund if I didn't begin working for him" Tommy replied with slight anger.

Picking up on that "Which I'm guessing you don't enjoy it?" Oliver asked.

Sticking his hands in his pockets "It's not that I don't enjoy it being Co- CEO. I mean Merlyn Global does help a lot of people but I don't enjoy working for my father" he said in a hard tone.

Nodding his head Oliver understands all too well about what happened. After Rebeca died on October 5th 1993, when Tommy was eight and Malcolm left for two years Tommy began staying over at the Queen Mansion.

As they were growing up Starling they became the city's top two bad boys. Famous for their reckless partying and one night stands. Those actions now Oliver regrets immensely which he is glad that boy "Ollie" is dead.

"How's Laurel doing?" Oliver asked.

Frowning "I'm guessing no one told you? She left to be a lawyer in Boston just shortly after Sara was declared dead in Iraq" Tommy said. Beside a quick oh with his lips Oliver forces any emotion away.

After all he knows the truth which that's something she forget to tell him. However Oliver hasn't thought about Laurel in years because he had other problems to worry about.

"I think at some point this week we need to go out and tour the city. You have got a lot to catch up on" Tommy said before leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>Well it looks like Oliver is back home. But of course he's changed with more questions than answers and a mission. For those that don't know Doctor Anton Cross in the comics becomes the superhero Doctor Midnight. (Not going to happen in my version)<strong>

**So yes like the show I'll put in references, cameos and namedrops like the show does but not overload it. **

**I've have actually updated and changed a bit of the story that I wrote. Which I hate doing but this time I made a exception because I'm removing Laurel Lance from this story and the fact of her dating Tommy. She's to much of a rat's nest problem to even begin to try to fix between the show and the fan base so like Oliver said I have other problems to worry about.**

**Basically meaning the stuff I have planed does not included her for this story. ****I'll do my best to update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys what did you think about that mid season finale if you seen it yet? They left it on a cliff hanger that's for sure. Now here's my next chapter which some process happens and a few more characters get introduced.**

**Also thanks for all of those that have viewed, reviewed favorite and followed this story.**

* * *

><p>Later that night at dinner time Robert is seated at the head of the table and Oliver is seated at the end and Moria is on the left side of her husband.<p>

Thea is seated next to Tommy on the right side. However the mood was very subdued and tense. As Oliver listens to apparently who the new president is he looks down at the food in front of him.

On the glass plate is a steak with mash potatoes and broccoli. He hasn't touched any of it because it's too rich. Then suddenly the memories of all the times he enjoyed meals with Slade and Shado.

Now it's his blood family but they definitely don't know the real him. The food or the people's surrounded by suddenly become too suffocating.

Oliver standing up quickly makes an apology as he grabs a pear out of the bowl before he makes a retreat out the door.

* * *

><p>Underneath a tree somewhere as the rain pours down Oliver in a nightmare is on the ground sleeping in the dark woods about an hour later.<p>

Near him is Moria and Robert are trudging their way through the muddy ground not liking this at all. Finally they see Oliver sleeping twisting and turning in the deep throes of a painful nightmare.

Moria approaches her son and touches his shoulder to get him awake. When in a split section reaction she's on her back and Oliver on instinct has his hand around her throat choking her.

"Son!" Robert shouts. Oliver scrambles to his feet and moves until his back is against a tree. Lightning strikes across the night sky as the rain pours down on them.

However Oliver dripping in cold sweat that mixes with the rain as he is standing silent but terrified. Not for himself but for his mother who he almost killed.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry mom" he said in a regretful tone with both of them looking at him in some shock and confusion. Robert just didn't say anything as he watches his son stand there breathing heavily. Because he honestly does not know how to help him.

Moria knows that she has to help her son. But she doesn't understand anything about PTSD or soldiers. The only reason she knows about any of that is because she used to help Rebecca with her clinic in the Glades.

So tomorrow she is going to have assign Diggle to be his body guard. Moria is not an idiot so she is well aware that she will not be able to grasp what Oliver lived through.

As the rain counties to pound Oliver briefly raises up a hand to stop them from speaking before silently walking past his parents and makes his way back to the mansion alone in the raging storm.

* * *

><p>It is early morning as Oliver wearing a black T-shirt with blue jeans is sitting at his desk while looking at various pages on Adam Hunt. The newest person willing to testify about the fraud charges Danielle Didio has recently turned up dead in the Delaware River.<p>

Something like that would normally put Hunt even under more observation but this city lost any means to protect itself years ago. Because some of the police and DA's office have corruption charges leading all the way up to Sebastian Blood the mayor.

He types in a few more keys as he switches a street view on Google maps of the old Queen Industrial steel fabrication and welding factory in the Glades.

It was one of the only main sources of income for the people in the area but his dad shut it down seven years ago so he could move production to China.

Over two hundred people lost their jobs as it plunged the Glades deeper into ruin. Walking over to his bed he grabs a dark tan leather jacket and puts it on.

* * *

><p>He makes his way into the foyer immediately stopping to seeing Diggle standing there beside his mother.<p>

"Oliver this John Diggle your body guard" Moria said. The former playboy shakes his head "I don't need a baby sitter mom" he said with clear annoyance in his voice.

"No you may not but this something I need" Moria said her voice both concerned and leaving no room for argument. Oliver nods which she leaves the foyer. After a very few tense seconds "So… what do I call you?" Oliver asked.

"Diggle would be good or Dig if you want Mr. Queen" Diggle said not moving from his spot.

"Your ex-military" Oliver said based on the man's posture and appearance. The guard was surprised even though he didn't show it because that perception skill is not what he expected from this client.

"Yes sir. I don't what there to be any confusion between us Mr. Queen my ability to keep you from harm will outweigh your comfort so do we have an agreement?" Diggle asked.

"Mr. Queen is my father I prefer Oliver." He said.

Diggle nods "Oliver then."

* * *

><p>In an office Malcolm a man in his mid-forties but looks far younger with black hair and is wearing a business suit. Looking up from his desk he sees Moria enter with a hard expression her face.<p>

"Let me make this clear. My son despite being away does not know about Robert or my involvement with the Undertaking so leave him alone or I will burn your world to ashes" Moria said.

Smirking "I have no intentions of going after Oliver unless he discovers anything" Malcolm responded. She seems to accept this before leaving.

After a few seconds the elder Merlyn stands up with walking over to a wall and scans his thumb print before entering his lair.

Entering his lair he walks over to a table with looking at a picture. It is one of Rebeca, Tommy and him. Sighing he turns to look at his black League of Assassins gear.

Truthfully he respects them both with Robert being his best friend. Both are sons of age old family companies just like their children.

However Robert has had reservations about what they're doing for some time so he may have his "enforcer" take care of that. He thinks about back on what Moria said which he doesn't have it in him to go after Oliver.

Because he's the son even with all the partying he did has the potential to be something great. Which why it's hard at times to look at his own flesh and blood.

* * *

><p>The side walk is crowed and is easily capable of allowing you to blend in. He takes a glance at the street where a black limousine comes to sliding stop. Oliver turns to his right and runs into an alley.<p>

In a matter of minutes with never breaking his speed he vaults over a dumpster before scaling a drain pipe and climbing up onto the roof.

Making his way over to the edge of the roof he crouches down. Sitting only inches away from fatal death he is completely calm.

Looking out he sees Diggle standing at the passenger side door while looking around in the middle of the street.

Standing up he flips up the collar of his coat at the chill of the morning and turns around. "This I do alone" before Oliver breaks out into a run across the roof.

* * *

><p>Sometime later Oliver approaches the back door of a mechanic shop that is the hidden headquarters for Russian mob aka the Bratva in Starling. He scans around to make sure he is not being followed before opening the door and walking in.<p>

Unzipping his jacket he makes his way up to two men in dirty gray jumpsuits while working on the engine of a car.

"I'm looking for Alexi Leonov but he's going to be in your basement underneath" Oliver said. As a man raises up a pistol Oliver twists the man's arm with elbowing him in the side before flipping him over on his back.

Oliver ejects the round before removing the ammunition clip and drops both to the ground.

Turning back to face the bald man he pulls down his shirt slightly to show the blue eight point star "I'm Bratva." The man gulps in fear as only one rank in this mob has that tattoo.

"We meant no disrespect towards a Captain particularly an American one. I'm Alexi Leonov" the bald man replied.

* * *

><p>They descend the stairs leading down into the basement. Only Alexi and Oliver made their way through the room and up to small metal table as the mechanic stays at the top of the stairs.<p>

"So how may we be of assistance?" the man asked facing Oliver across the table.

"I have a few electric generators coming in which the container number is 1-95" Oliver replied.

"First we will drink to each other's health then I will look up this information you seek" Alexi said with a calm tone.

He pours Vodka into separate shot glasses for both of them before setting the bottle down. Oliver drinks the liquid then sets the empty glass on the table as Alexi does the same.

The Russian types on the key board "Yes your shipment has arrived yesterday."

Oliver nods "Now that is done I will confirm that you are really Bratva. However should this not be the case I will send my mechanic to kill you and your family" Alexi said.

However the blonde haired archer doesn't even flinch because the threat even if it wasn't meaningless does not scare him.

The call would go straight to Anatoli Knyazev the leader of the mafia itself and Oliver saved his life on Ivo's freighter. It bonded them like brothers so if Leonov said the wrong thing he would be dead before the phone call was over.

His mother, sister and father even if they didn't know it the Bratva will always have their back. So Oliver just smirks before turning to leave.

* * *

><p>Sometime later in the Glades Oliver with his jacket zipped up is carrying a duffle bag over his right shoulder and another smaller back in his left hand as he walks up to the closed gate.<p>

Tossing the bags over the fence he leaps off some wooden pallets and grabbing ahold of the edge flips himself over with landing on his feet. Picking up the bags he takes one last glance through metal fence and out onto the street.

Oliver satisfied begins walking towards the Queen Industrial steel fabrication and welding foundry. Some minutes later the heavy doors to the factory open as he walks through with dropping the bags to the metal floor.

He picks up a worn annual shareholder's report manual with his father's image on the cover. For the first time since he has been back Oliver smiles with a real joy coming through his eyes.

* * *

><p>Around the same time Queen Consolidated Felicity Smoak an attractive young 25 year old female is sitting in her office and focused on her computer.<p>

Her blonde hair tied back into a pony tail with glasses covering her blue eyes. Wearing a dark blue blouse with a black knee length skirt and red high heels.

Hearing a knock on her door she turns to see Diggle standing there "Morning John. Is Mrs. Queen visiting today or are you off?" she asked. The man sighs before siting down in a spare office chair.

"Actually I've been assigned her son which I'm hoping he'll show up because I lost him" Diggle said. "Well I'm sure a recently returned playboy is probably just off sleeping with a female model" Felicity replied.

The African American sighs "Yea I guess. He just seams different like he's more solider than playboy."

"Interesting. But I wouldn't read too much into it because after all spending three years in isolation would make anybody a little distant" Felicity said.

John lips slightly turn upward because after all his friend has never judged or asked about his past. He appreciates that a lot "I think I'm going to grab myself a coffee, you want one?"

"Please Dig I'm insulated you even had to ask" She responded with a smile before turning back to her computer. As he leaves Felicity briefly remembers when she accidentally spilt coffee on his lap top at Belly Burger four years ago.

Her choice in friends is well she's never had any really besides Diggle, Lyla and Oliver. To her he was a rich jerk that hid a lot but did kind of care but that's a story for another day.

Raised an only child as she grew up in the streets of Las Vegas which the only way able to get into a top college to become I.T. specialist was through hacking their computers and faking a scholarship.

So maybe she's a bit of a criminal but it was better than living in the mob city which is what Vegas is known for.

Because despite her lack of brain of mouth filler or her light hearted appearance she's seen some very nasty things however Felicity is not one to let stop her from enjoying life.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later on October the 30th close to mid night Oliver closes the door as he walks down the stairs to the Foundry's basement. To the right of the stairs is the work station he uses to make arrows.<p>

Several feet up head from the work station is a sliver table with the trunk siting on it. In front of that is a desk with two computer screens and a single key board. There is a series of phosphorescent green reflectors throughout the base.

Oliver walks over to the steel table he turns the dials gold combination lock until it clicks then lifts the lid up. He pulls out the green sail canvas hood that he was wearing on the beach.

Minutes later Oliver is standing there wearing a dark green leather jacket with matching color pants. The hood is laying at the base of his neck and the quiver filled with metal razor sharp arrows is on his back.

Pulling a green domino mask carefully over his eyes with flipping the hood over his head Oliver grabs the wooden recurve bow out of the trunk.

* * *

><p>About half an hour later Adam Hunt surrounded by four body guards make their way through a parking lot as they approach a black limousine.<p>

Some feet up ahead is Oliver hiding behind a concrete pillar with his bow raised and nocks an arrow before releasing it. The arrow penetrates guard #1's stomach.

The man drops to the ground with a howl of pain as a man gets Hunt into the limo. The men have their Berretta's drawn as they begin making their way forward.

Oliver fires another arrow that pierces in between guard #3's eye's and quickly moves forward with vaulting over a car as the bullets wiz past him.

Just as the hail storm of bullets end Oliver spins around before letting lose an arrow. This one goes through guard #4's throat with the emerald archer rapidly firing another arrow which pierces guard #2's chest.

Oliver reaches the back passenger door and opens the door with roughly pulling Adam out of the vehicle who gets to his feet just as Oliver has an arrow pointed at him.

"Adam Hunt you have failed this city" Oliver said, his voice altered by a device and what he says an echo of the past.

"What do you what?" Hunt asked slightly quivering.

"You're going to transfer 40 million dollars into bank account 1141 in an hour or I'm going to take it" Oliver said.

"If I ever see you again your dead. Which just who the hell are you anyway?" Adam asked with false confidence.

"I'm the Green Arrow" Oliver replies before letting lose the arrow which slices across Hunt's cheek drawing blood. Just as the criminal turn back around from seeing the projectile imbedded in the steel car door the emerald vigilante is gone.

* * *

><p><strong>So Oliver is now suited up and Felicity is in the story for her first full appearance. Of course there are some other things waiting to happen.<strong>

**Also I've got another Arrow story uploaded called Three Years Away which tells Oliver's origin for this universe so if any readers what to check it out. I'll probably have chapter for this story uploaded some time this week.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys it's Merry Christmas Eve and I come bringing gifts of a new chapter. This is chapter 4 and some a few important things go down. Also I thank all those that have viewed, reviewed, favorite or followed this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Getting a call at 12:30 during the night when he wants to be sleeping is not how Quentin imaged this night going or some bow wielding nut job. He didn't believe the story until he saw the three dead bodies being rolled out on stretchers.<p>

Pushing those thoughts aside Lance with Hilton step off the elevator and head into Adam's office. "Where have you been? I made that call almost an hour ago gentlemen" Hunt said in anger.

"It took us a little time to put out an APB on… Robin Hood" Lance replied with sarcasm.

"Listen pal I'm not some grocer who got taken for his register. I have your Captain on speed dial" Hunt said. Just then the phone on the desk begins ringing so Adam picks it up.

Whatever is said makes his face turn whiter than a sheet "It is forty million dollars! My entire lives work. Find it" Hunt shouts in anger before throwing the phone across the room.

Looking underneath the desk he finds a small electronic device attached to the computer blinking. The attack in the garage was just a diversion as Hunt now knows slumming to his chair a broken man.

* * *

><p>Back in the Foundry Oliver wearing a gray T-shirt and blue jeans is sitting at the computer system. He watches as the money decreases from Hunt's account to the various accounts of people he stole from.<p>

Moria said the island changed him well she has no idea how much. Because there's many more that bribe, bully and kill anyone who gets in their way. Every last one of them will wish he'd died on that island.

Oliver switches pages on the computer to view his bodyguard's service records. He's learned a few tricks during his time under Waller and once he began making plans the first one was that no one would know.

So he intended to do this alone however Oliver knows he can't fight a war without allies. So Diggle may prove to be a good thing after all.

Of course there are some questions that after all this time he still hasn't answered. One of them is who sunk the Queen's Gambit so if he ever finds whoever did that they will pay in blood.

Pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind he intends to get some sleep for a few hours.

* * *

><p>It's morning as Oliver walks down the steps of the mansion and into the living room where he sees a young adult wearing a red hoodie and blue jeans with dark brown hair.<p>

Frowning "So who might you be?" Oliver asked. The late teen turns around from watching the news report about what happened some hours ago "Roy Harper" he replied.

"Let me guess your Thea's boyfriend?" the blonde haired archer asked not happy.

"Spare me the whole big bother act Mr. Queen. I don't need to hear it" Roy said with almost a hard tone. Just as Oliver is about to say something "I've got this" Thea said approaching.

Oliver doesn't stop sending a cold glare at Roy until he vanishes around the corner. "Really? I'm not twelve anymore Ollie and besides if it wasn't for my boyfriend I would be in an orange jump suit for drugs" Thea replied with a sharp tongue.

Those last words freezes him on the spot and all he can do is watch as Thea turns around and disappears around the corner. Just then Tommy comes walking in "So I'm guessing you met the street kid and that didn't go over?" he asked amused.

At Oliver's nod "Well anyhow I'm here to cheer up your sprits because we have a long overdue tour" Tommy said with a smile.

"Yes we do. But first I had a late night so any place where we can grab a bite to eat?" Oliver asked faking a yawn.

"Oh yep I know the place? Speaking of places where do you want your welcome home bash" Tommy replied.

"My what?" Oliver asked caught off guard. "You have came back from the dead. This calls for something so epic the word party shouldn't even apply" Tommy said.

"I'll think about" the blonde haired castaway replied walking out personally hating he still has to keep up the party going front.

* * *

><p>They had stopped at Belly Burger when their sight went dark. Tranquilizers most likely Oliver thinks which it's been a while as he is sitting in a wooden chair and his wrists zip cuffed to the back of the chair.<p>

Looking around the warehouse he glances over to the floor to see Tommy lying there out cold. Just then three men wearing full face grotesque looking masks with one of them having a small machine gun approaches Oliver.

"Mr. Queen our boss the Ravager sends her regards" mask #1 said. Oliver doesn't even bother to speak as a Taser gets shoved into his chest. The electricity courses through his entire body as he lets out a small scream of pain.

Managing to get the zip tie lose Oliver slowly lifts his head up and lets the darkness completely take over. His blue eyes become empty voids as the beast inside him howls for one thing.

"I'm going to kill you" Oliver said in an inhuman growl.

The masked men began laughing.

"The man carrying the MP5 with a 9mm round that fires at 800 rounds per minute I'll have to hunt. Now for the other two I'll take you both down first" Oliver replied.

The laughter begins to die down but still the chuckling continues. The closest masked man points out the obvious the fact Oliver's hands are still tied.

"Not any more" Oliver replied showing them his freed hands. Springing into action he ducks a punch from mask #1 then flips the chair up with sending the hard edge of the seat into the chest of mask #2.

Quickly ripping the back seat posts with shoving one through the chest of mask #1 and driving the other wooden leg through mask #2's left eye.

Seeing this the gun man rips off his mask and runs off which Oliver was right: mask #3 ran. Taking off through building after the target as mask #3 spins around and fires at Oliver who immediately takes to higher ground across a platform.

Leaping off while avoiding the bullets Oliver grabs ahold of some chains and swings around the man desperately trying to reload. Quickly putting mask # 3 in choke hold.

"Please you don't have to do this" the man pleads.

"Yes I do. No one can know my secret" Oliver replied before he snaps the gunman's neck.

* * *

><p>A short while later Oliver dressed in a gray suit and tie walks through the hall ways of Queen Consolidated. Tommy and him gave their statement to Detective Lance which Oliver said the vigilante recused them.<p>

Now after getting a lecture from Moria on being concerned about his safety and ditching Diggle Oliver is entering his father's office to see both of his parents standing there.

Which he still is curious about the men that kidnapped them and who is this Ravager? Those are questions for later apparently.

"Today a building for the applied sciences division is opening and we would like you to be there" Moria said.

Oliver just nods when "That's when your also going to announce that your going to be shadowing behind me as a CFO" Robert said.

"No I'm not going to lead anything" Oliver replied.

"Your Robert Queen's son. So this is your company and Thea is not old enough yet" Moria said with her voice leaving no room for argument.

Sighing "I don't to be reminded of that mom. Now do the both of you think I got my EMBA while on a deserted island? I didn't" Oliver replied in slight anger.

"You said to me just before you left that you wanted to change" Robert said.

"If the both of you are hopeful the island has changed me? You're wrong it hasn't so I've got a few years of debauchery to catch up on" Oliver replied in a neutral face trying not show like he just swallowed broken glass.

They both are disappointed as Oliver turns around and walks out of the office.

* * *

><p>Walking through the mansion's double doors he closes them with letting out a tired sigh. The things he never planned on was how painful it would be to reconnect with his dad, mom, Thea or Tommy.<p>

He never imagined himself how painful it would be to keep his secrets. At the times like now he wonders why he even decided to begin this crusade. Of course he is also wondering of whether or not he can ever have a normal life.

Just then hearing footsteps Oliver looks up to see Thea approaching. "You ok?" she asked her brother who looks like a wet and tried cat.

"Yea… I'll be. Which why aren't you in school?" Oliver asked.

"Because I decided to take the day off and relax Ollie it's pretty rare for me. Roy doesn't let me play hooky too much" Thea said.

"That's good. And Thea about your… boyfriend I've been gone for awhile. So I'm guess I'm still trying to get used to you be all grown up" Oliver said honestly looking at her eyes.

"So I'm guessing this is you saying sorry. In that case apology accepted big brother" Thea said smiling and affection clear in her eyes.

* * *

><p>It's around midday when Robert is standing up on stage with a crowd of news reporters and various people in front of the stand. Moria and Thea are in chairs behind the oldest Queen.<p>

"I'm here today to because of this new building behind us. A place that will help with clean technology and to cure disses such as cancer. This is one my most proudest legacies" Robert said with pride in his voice.

"Whoa. Hey what about me? I'm a legacy right pops" a very familiar dunk voice comes from beyond the crowd.

Oliver dressed in a gray suit with no tie and moving wobbly briefly stops at a waitress to quickly drown another drink before handing the glass back to her with a wink.

He makes his way across the stage with passing by Moria and Thea who both have looks of surprise and disgust on the features as he steps to the podium.

"All right I got it." He flashes a smile for the cameras "Some of you may not know my famous face right now. Go watch some television or read a newspaper"

"Son you don't have to do this" Robert said trying to guide the clearly drunk man away.

"No sit. Gosh" Oliver remarked which as soon he did the blonde haired man turns his attention back to the crowd.

"But mostly I'm famous because I'm Robert's Queen's son just like I always have been. The Prodigal son returns home and becomes the apparent heir. I'm not my father so please quit asking me to be" he said with less drunkenness and a slight hard edge.

Oliver walks past his parents who have disgust on their faces and Thea who's disappointed before reaching the bottom of the stairs. He walks off looking like he can barely keep it together as the costs of his lonely crusade are already evident.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter. When the next chapter will get updated is I have no idea. Until next time.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so Happy New Year for 2015. So things happen in this chapter. Thanks for all those that have viewed, reviewed, favorite or followed.**

* * *

><p>It's night time as Oliver dressed once more in casual cloths is sitting at a window side booth in Belly Burger. Right now he's avoiding going home considering the fake drunk act at the opening just hours ago.<p>

His mind races over what Maseo Yamashiro said once "_A man cannot live by two names. Which in your case I believe that means not having any choice_."

Maseo was right he grimly notes meaning that now any chance for a normal life is shoved to the back corners of his mind. It has to be for the sake of the mission including ever having a family or friends.

Thinking back on his kidnappers who were actually the Garson brothers. Their deaths were justified due to their specialty of being torture and killing. A cook stepped out the back door after Tommy and him were tranquilized.

Sucks Zeus's was the man's name which they didn't even bother to hesitate in gunning him down. Zeus's only crime was being an innocent citizen who tried to help.

Just then Oliver looks up to see across the room to Diggle walking forward and sits down in front of him.

Seeing what is on the table "Chili cheese fries with extra jalapeño, huh? That's a cry for help if I ever seen one" Diggle said with a light smile.

A brief chuckle escapes Oliver's lips which surprises him. "How did you even find me anyway?" the blonde haired man asked.

Pointing towards Carly in a waiter's uniform while standing at the counter "My sister in law Carly" the African American replied. "Oh" is the only response Oliver gives as there is a tense silence for a few seconds.

"So why are you hear any way?"

"Because it's my job to protect you. However I figured you need company that's not begging you to be something different" Diggle replied in a serious tone. Oliver flinches with Diggle nodding slowly which confirmed his suspicions.

"Hundreds of people all over the world want a second chance when there staring down death. Except spending time with your family you're sitting here" Diggle said.

"I think I napalmed that actually besides it's complicated" Oliver replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Not my business so I'm not going to pry, after all I'm just the hired help."

"Yea right. The hired help would have quit a long time ago. Especially after all times I've ditched them" Oliver said in a half amused tone.

"Well I have thought about quitting more than once but despite everything you don't fit with the rest of your circle. That puzzles me" Diggle said.

"Do you really want to know?" the blonde haired man asked dropping any pretense of a care free playboy.

Whatever the bodyguard was expecting it was not that so he just nods. Oliver just silently gets up and drops a few 50's on the table before heading for the door as Diggle follows.

* * *

><p>A short time later they both arrive at the factory separately as Oliver took his bike and Diggle followed in his black car. They enter the factory then they head towards the back.<p>

Oliver approaches a steel door with a key pad next to it before entering the code. John notes it is the day the Gambit sank which that says everything in itself.

Walking down the stairs Diggle looks around the basement in surprise. With the recent news reports and the equipment in various places around including the arrows John doesn't have to be a genius to figure out what this means.

"Your him" is the only thing the man said.

The blonde haired archer now over by the metal table just nods hoping this doesn't blow up in his face. "Why are you doing this?" Diggle asked.

"There is people in this city who rule by intimidation and fear. It does need to stop and if it's not going to be the courts or the cops then it's going to be me" Oliver replied honestly.

"You're not a solider Oliver and you do kill people" John said.

"You've done the same in order to survive. The people I'm going after would not hesitate to put me down nor would their bodyguards" the former playboy responded.

Sighing "You know you're going to get us dead or at the very least arrested" Diggle said.

"Probably both however it will be worth it" Oliver replied.

"I do have just one more question. Why trust me with this?" John asked.

Oliver approaches Diggle with extending his hand "Because I viewed your records plus you had your suspicions but yet didn't tell anyone. I need someone who I can trust with keeping me alive."

John briefly smiles as he shakes Oliver's hand because for the first since Thomas Fletcher he has a reason to live again besides just simply going through the motions.

* * *

><p>About two weeks later on a cold night of Tuesday November the 13th Oliver is standing on a roof top while wearing his leather suit. The green domino mask is over his eyes but the hood is down.<p>

Oliver lets his mind think about these past weeks. He was actually able to sit through a few family meals in attention to spending time with Thea and Tommy.

Diggle helps ground him from becoming lost into just being the Green Arrow. He's barely scratched the surface of adjusting to a normal or happy life but it's a start.

The target is Bob Wilkes a drug dealer that is a member of the Italian mob. Right now he's sleeping in his top of the line penthouse so Bob goes down tonight.

Tapping his right ear piece "Arrow to Diggle I'm going in. Are you in position?"

"Roger. Try not to get shot this time" the man ended with a remark.

Oliver flips the hood over his head before unslinging the wooden recurve bow. Pulling out an arrow which has a special three metal prong head Oliver fires. The arrow sticks itself in the side of the stone building just as the zip line taunts.

Taking a running start he leaps off the roof with using bow sails across the night sky. Being inches away from the landing Oliver brings his feet up before smashing through the massive window and into the man's bedroom.

Griping the bow in his left hand Oliver quickly nocks an arrow with pulling it back to his mouth. The green broad head glimmers in the moon light as Bob dressed in pajamas stares fearfully at the intruder.

"You have twenty four hours to turn yourself in or else" Oliver threatens in a low growl because of the voice modulator. However Wilkes manages to reach for a revolver underneath a pillow.

He tries to point it at the hooded archer who lets lose an arrow that pierces Bob's heart. The door to the room opens as a man having a pistol walks in.

However double gun shots are heard as two pools of blood emerge from his chest before the body guard slumps to the ground, dead. Diggle holsters his black Glock 17 while walking into the room.

A cell phone sitting on an end table beeps causing John to walk over to the table and picks up the phone.

What he reads from the test message causes the soldier's anger bubble up as Oliver noticing the scowl asks "What is it?"

Turning to the emerald archer "I think are drug dealer was involved in a bit more than we thought. An unknown caller just sent Bob a text message."

"Diggle what does it say?" the hooded vigilante asked.

"It confirms that a shipment of women are coming in soon" he replied calmly but doesn't bother to hide the disgust from his voice.

"Human trafficking" Oliver said in anger. That's something they both have knowledge of.

The fact of people sometimes no older than fourteen are taken against their will and then sold like slaves to the highest bidder. It's one of the fastest-growing activities of trans-national criminal organizations.

"There's nothing more we can do tonight. Get out here" Oliver said just as he is running towards the window before leaping out and disappearing into the night.

* * *

><p>The next morning of Wednesday November the 14th Quentin enters the office of Sebastian Blood the current Mayor of the city. A real sly snake if you ask him but he knows when to keep quiet. The man himself enters a room from a side door before going to sit down.<p>

Sebastian is in his late thirties with a full head of brown hair and is around 6 foot. He is wearing a dark gray suit jacket and pants along with a light blue shirt. The tie around his neck is red but has white stripes going down it.

They shake hands before sitting down in their chairs on opposite sides of the desk.

"I presume you know why I called you?" Sebastian asked.

"Our recent vigilante problem" Quentin replied.

Nodding "Adam Hunt, Martin Summers, Jason Patel and Bob Wilkes all have been attacked by the Hood" the man said in displeasure.

"Out of all four of those business men only one of them is dead. I'd say that indicates that this hood guy is showing restraint which Hunt even said he was given a second chance."

"Your point?" Sebastian asked sharply.

"Look I'm not defending him but it's called knowing you enemy" Lance replies as he looks the other man directly in the eyes.

"That's good. Because I want you to lead the taskforce to capture this archer. Can I count on you to do that?" Blood asked.

"It's like I always told Laurel you don't need to go outside the law to find justice. So yes sir you can" the detective replied.

* * *

><p>It's about an hour later in Jitter's as Quentin is sitting on a metal stool near the main counter. He's eating a cheese steak which is a sandwich that is filled with sliced pieces of steak and white American melted cheese.<p>

There's also some pepper with sautéed onions. It's a common fast food that has it's roots from Philadelphia and being in Starling is not surprising considering their neighboring cities.

However Quentin's mind is on someone else. That would be this Green Arrow because despite what some people are saying is not a complete maniac.

A criminal yes but thing that keeps brothering him is security footage of the parking garage. Vincent Summers the first body guard that got an arrow through his shoulder is still alive.

This archer took lives very coldly only when he was being shot at. Now on the other attacks at the docks with Martian Summers men he can't say for sure or Bob Wilkes.

Jason Patel trying to acquire Unidac Industries over a phone call was in his helicopter when he got attacked by the Hood who used a zip line to escape. Later at the police station the business man was found outside with indiscriminating files.

His cousin Warren Patel can't be that happy about Jason's arrest despite their bad blood. The Garson brothers death's is another hard thing to say as well. Because he knows from experience you can't always control every situation.

Also a strange thing about what happened at that warehouse is a lack of arrows. The metal broad heads themselves are shaped like a flat knife with being sharp on both sides.

A more common term for those is Zwickey Eskimos. Any stores in this city had come up empty for large bulks. There's an unknown chemical that is wiped from the heads to the green fletching that makes trace evidence near impossible.

This vigilante has got charges of aggravated assault, breaking and entering, trespassing plus the body count of 17 people so far.

However the flip side is certain people that hide behind the law to escape their crimes like Commissioner Brian Nudocerdo are getting jumpy because there's an urban hunter after them.

It all comes down to what is more important to him. Is it upholding the law or justice? Quentin finishing off the last of his cheese steak really does not know.

* * *

><p><strong>So Lance is not sure about the new vigilante in Starling. Now Oliver and Diggle are going to be investigating a trafficking ring. I'll do my best to update soon. Also I got a new chapter for my Three Years Away if any readers want to check that out.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Yea I'm finally back with a new chapter. Sorry it took me so long guys. Now I won't spoil anything but this chapter has some interesting stuff in it.**

**Also for those that are not reading my Three Years Away story there is some spoilers in here. Now that aside I thank all those that have viewed, reviewed, favorite and followed this story.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>11:30 AM on Wednesday November the 14th.<p>

Oliver dressed in a pair of blue jeans and boots while standing in his bed room watching the TV local news. Apparently there is a vigilante called the Batman operating in the near by Gotham City.

He sighs because inspiring others to do this ugly work is not what he wanted. Just as he goes to grab a black long sleeve shirt off the bed Thea walks in.

"Don't you knock?" Oliver growls in anger.

"Wait mom said scars… but not like that" Thea said while rushing forward. Grabbing her brother's arms to stop him from putting on a shirt. He reluctantly does as she scans her eyes over the scars.

"Ollie what happened to you out there?" Thea asked curious.

"I don't want to talk about it" he replied in almost flat tone while pulling the shirt over his body.

"Fine but you need let someone in" Thea said concerned.

"No I don't sis. It was hell out there and I don't mean no room service. I did things to survive and seen that you don't in your head" Oliver replied.

"You think I haven't seen ugly? I woke up in a disgusting bathroom and there was a man unconscious or dead from too much oxycodone a foot away" she said painfully.

When he goes to say something she cuts him off "I don't want to hear I'm sorry leave your mouth. I'm not some bratty teenager whose wondering why the universe doesn't go her way."

Minutes pass "Alright Thea you win. I'll do better to let you in but not today" Oliver said with a small smile.

"Thank you" she replied before giving a quick peck to his check and walking away.

Stopping at the door way "Your scars don't make me disgusted and high school had a flood problem today."

He nods as she leaves the room just as Raisa enters the room carrying a tray of food. Sitting it down on the bed as Oliver sees the contents of bacon, toast and homemade Russian Tea cakes.

Grabbing a slice of toast he begins eating it while giving a quick "Thanks" as he sits down on the bed.

"You sleep well?" Raisa asked.

"For my version of normal these days yes I did" Oliver replied. She notices that the bed is completely untouched meaning he slept on the floor again.

"I'll leave you be" she goes to move when "Raisa how long was Thea falling apart?"

"Like you Oliver I doubt she ever completely recovered. In an answer to your question she stopped around late 2010 due to the young Mr. Harper helping" she replied.

"Is it really that obvious of my change?" he asked.

"You've always had a good heart" Raisa said in a tone that a grandmother would use.

* * *

><p>Later the heavy steel doors of the factory are opened as Diggle, Tommy and Oliver walk into the place.<p>

"So a great spot for a nightclub or what?" Oliver asked.

The youngest Merlyn lets out a low whistle "It definitely has some promise but I doubt calling it the Queen's if you want the cliental."

Stopping alongside his friend to look around "I could go with Verdant instead" Oliver said.

"That would work but you don't have any experience in running anything" Tommy points out the obvious.

"No. However you do so I was wandering if you want to help?" he asked his friend curiously.

"It would be nice to get a break from my dad. So yes I'll help. Of course will probably be competing with Poison the highest club around" Tommy said.

"Who runs it?"

"Max Fuller"

"I slept with his finance at the wedding. During the rehearsal dinner" Oliver said with a fake smile.

"In that case Max would give you poison. I'll talk to a few people that I know and bring some design plans by later" Tommy said.

"Thanks. Oh it just so happens I need a General Manager. You're probably the guy for the job" he said.

Tommy just nods and giving a "See Ya" to Diggle before leaving.

"Let me guess the night club is a perfect alibi for where Oliver Queen spends his nights and allowing for quick exits" his body guard said.

"When I left on the Gambit I actually had plans of opening a nightclub until" he leaves the last part unsaid.

Seeing Diggle's curious look "My sister suggested I let someone."

"Any idea were to start with this trafficking ring?" Diggle asked.

"Yes I do in fact have one idea" Oliver replied before heading towards the entrance.

* * *

><p>Oliver along with Diggle walk into a very familiar repair shop. Approaching them is Alexi followed by the mechanic.<p>

"Hello Mr. Queen. It's been too long" the bald Russian said.

"Not long enough for us" Oliver replied in a calm but iced laced voice.

They exchange heated glares for a moment before "If Anatoli didn't speak so highly of you I would I end your life American" Alexi said through gritted teeth in anger.

"I want information on the white slavery group that Bob Wilkes was involved in" Oliver said unfazed.

"A dealer named Ignatius Brown that worked for us until he left to join the Italians. You'll find him at Schwartz's apartments in the South End. Now get out" Alexi replied angrily.

"With pleasure" Diggle replied before heading towards the door as he's followed by Oliver.

* * *

><p>In the foundry Diggle is dressed in work out cloths and Oliver shirtless while sparing at a relative fast pace with metal Eskrima sticks in their hands.<p>

The training section is off to the right of the computer section and there are black mats underneath them. Diggle blocks a strike to his side but gets hit across the jaw.

"Uhh." he said while touching his mouth.

"Variable acceleration. Most fighters work at the same pace so switch it up to throw your opponent off his game" Oliver replied smirking.

"That's nice. Where did you learn that from?" Diggle asked dryly.

"Slade Wilson now former Australian specials forces" Oliver said after a moment.

"He give you those scars?" Diggle asked.

Oliver attacks which ends any further conversation while they continue sparing for around a minute before Diggle gets a blow the knee. The blonde haired archer places the sticks on a rack then heads towards the computer station.

Diggle gets up and does the same with his sticks before walking towards Oliver who's putting on a T-shirt.

"My mom is hosting a function for something tonight and I'm forced to attended it as punishment for the last drunk incident" Oliver said while standing near the computer.

"You planning on making another abrupt exit?" Diggle asked.

"I'm getting better with practice" he replied.

"I'm going to go get us something to eat. You want anything?" John asked.

"Just the usual."

As Diggle walks out Oliver sighs and sits down in the chair lost in thought. His mind flashes back towards during his time away.

_It's in the mid afternoon as there is a distinct clacking of bamboo sticks throughout the metal plane. _

_Oliver ducks a swipe before hitting Slade across the chest who responds in a quick motion of attacks which the former playboy blocks some of them and returns in the same. _

_There sparing continues for several minutes as Oliver has power and speed behind every blow as he almost is toe to toe with his friend. However Slade strikes Oliver across the jaw before finishing him off in a hard blow to the knee._

_The castaway stands up painfully as Slade chuckles "How many times do I have to tell you kid? Variable acceleration."_

_"__I know. Most fighters work at the same pace. You switch it up to throw your opponent off his game" Oliver replied, gritting teeth. Walking over to a massive crate they throw the bamboo sticks in there._

_"__You've learned a lot in these past months. Don't let him fool you otherwise" Shado said sitting over by the fire pit while using a knife to skin a dead rabbit. _

Oliver mentally pulls himself back into the present. Vaguely he can hear the dripping water from rusty pipes. Just like… ok not helping. His mind drifts to Diggle.

Slowly he's starting to see the man as less of a threat all the time. However not helping is the constant reminder of a half black/orange mask on Lian Yu's beach with an arrow through its right eye.

He's not sure if he could live through that betrayal a second time.

* * *

><p>It's night time around 5:00 on a roof top as a figure is standing there looking outward.<p>

Bruce Wayne is around 6 foot tall as he's around his late twenties with a physique of a hardened fighter.

He's dressed in a black Kevlar bodysuit that has a bat symbol on his chest. Dark combat gloves with bracers are attached to the gloves with three sharp blades on the sides.

His eyes stare through the slits of his black cowl with pointed ears. A long light weight black scalloped cape which reaches the heels of his black boots.

There's a dull gold colored modified climbing belt around his waist that has impact-resistant pouches and canisters attached to the belt at ergonomic points of reach.

Right now he's in Starling to investigate this new vigilante roaming around but just then Bruce hears screams from a male in the alley below.

* * *

><p>Dropping down silently from an old fire escape as Bruce inspects the scene in front of him. Three men dressed in biker gear are trying to get money from a lifeless corpse.<p>

Thug #1 has a metal pipe for a weapon along with thug #2 who has a regular switchblade and finally thug #3 is unarmed.

"Considering an innocent man's blood is running down the pavement I've got no mercy" Bruce said.

Thug #1 charges at him which he just ducks a swipe before responding with a jaw crushing kick. Just as that man drops thug #2 is able to land brutal hits to his stomach before giving a hard blow to his face.

Bruce ignoring the pain gives a fury of blows to thug #2's chest and finishes him off with a jab to his solar plexus. Quickly throwing a batarang which knocks the knife out of thug #3's hand then kicks the man's knee cap.

There's distant cracking sound as he drops to the pavement and stares up whimpering "Who are you?"

"I'm Batman" Bruce replies before hitting thug #3's face with his fist.

* * *

><p>About an hour later at in the Exchange Building which Oliver dressed in a charcoal gray suit with a black tie steps out onto the balcony. Approaching the rock railing he lets the cool night air hit his exposed skin.<p>

Most people would find these degrees to at least put on warmer cloths but not for him. Spending over two years on a freezing island can build up your temperature laxation.

"It's a warm night. I don't like these conventions myself" a male voice said from behind.

Oliver turning around sees Bruce approaching while wearing a tuxedo as he walks over to the rock railing.

"Your Bruce Wayne right? The CEO in charge of Wayne Tech" Oliver said.

"Yes. It's just a branch of Wayne Enterprises actually" he explained.

"I think my parents are in there" Oliver said.

"I'm not here for them. I'm from Gotham who's in much of the same line of work. You're not the first hero to put on a mask" Bruce said.

"How did you figure me out?"

"Oh it wasn't that hard for some who knows where to look. The I'm innocent and haven't changed speech you made on camera two weeks ago very good" he replied in a half amused but serious tone.

"Spare me the rest. Why are you here?" Oliver asked.

"Just to be sure you're not a vengeance filled nut job who's killing even innocents. You ever go that far off the deep end and I will stop you" Bruce said.

Nodding "Why aren't you trying to bring me in for the body count so far?"

"I have a code but I'm not stupid enough to argue with police if they kill a hostage taker" he said in grim tone.

"If we have to we will work together but if not stay out of my city" Oliver said.

"Agreed" Bruce replied coldly then walks back into the crowded room.

A surprising turn of events on the fact of he's now associates with a fellow vigilante was not something Oliver thought would ever happen.

Bruce said he's not the only one out there so the next question is how many more like them? Putting those thoughts to the back of his mind as he turns back to look out into the nighttime of the city.

He's got a lead to track down.

A grim smirk appears across Oliver's lips because at 9 years old he was accidentally locked in the mansion's basement for six hours then developed Nyctophobia fear of the dark.

But he was forced to confront his fear the first night in the bamboo cell and now is the predator of the darkness.

* * *

><p>In the IT department at the police station Quentin is talking to Kelton who is sitting at a computer.<p>

"I was able to back trace Wilkes last known text message to a man named Ignatius Brown. He lives at Schwartz's apartments" he said looking of the screen.

"I wonder if our Robin Hood will be there" Lance replied before walking off.

* * *

><p>Around an hour later Ignatius Brown steps out onto the roof top of Schwartz's apartments. Pulling out a pack of cigarettes when suddenly a flechette knocks them away.<p>

Turning he sees Oliver in his hood gear and having his bow raised with knocking an arrow.

"I want the man's name who runs the human trafficking ring" Oliver orders pulling on the bow string.

"Forget it" Ignatius said in amusement.

Oliver lets go which the arrow pierces his side and then moves over to the thug in agony.

"**I want a name Brown**" Oliver growls twisting the shaft which causes the metal head to be buried deeper.

"Alright stop! Justin Whicker. There's a shipment of woman that just arrived at the docks. Pier 41 container 52" he replied in pain.

Oliver delivers a strike from his bow hand to the thug's face knocking him out cold. He feels another piece of his soul turns black due to interrogating Brown.

The door gets kicked open as Oliver on instant rolling back before coming up and knocking an arrow. Standing there is Lance with his gun drawn.

"I'm don't want to hurt you" Oliver said.

Briefly glancing downward to Ignatius "You tortured him. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't bring you in?" Lance asks.

Gently lowering his bow Oliver pulls the hood back and his mask down much to the shock of Quentin.

"Because you've always been a man of honor. You're a person who values justice more than the law and you know this city is crippled by crime" Oliver said truthfully.

"Just get out of here" Lance said as he lowers his black SIG-Sauer P226 pistol.

"There's a container filled with women at Pier 41 and the number is 52. Get them out" Oliver said while putting his mask back along with flipping his hood up.

Quentin holsters his weapon and ignores the sound of a motor bike trailing off in the distance. He'll leave the archer or Queen as it would be now to go after who's ever behind this.

If the man is alive or dead he won't be losing any sleep over it. He's still having a hard time wrapping his head around Queen who last time they met was selfish and manipulative.

Now the man is a champion of the poor who runs around in a green hood. Also he probably just threw away his entire career and mostly his freedom if he ever got caught by letting Oliver escape.

However justice for him is more important than uploading the law. Besides if these streets ever get clean enough maybe there will be no more need for the Green Arrow.

Pulling out his cell phone because right now he has another place to be.

* * *

><p>It's around 7:30 at the docks when a black limousine pulls up to a large shipping container. Out of the car steps Justin Whicker in his late forties with wearing a black suit and tie.<p>

"So gentle men are cargo has arrived" he said approaching the two thugs standing beside the metal box.

An arrow goes through a man's leg then just as the other is drawing a gun an arrow goes into his chest. Whicker turns around to see Oliver with one knocked and pointing it at him.

"Well I heard the stories. Apparently your some kind of hero" Justin said mockingly.

"I'm not a hero" Oliver replied before letting the arrow fly.

It goes through the man's left shoulder with sending him to the ground howling out in pain.

"I thought you were a killer" he said painfully.

Approaching Oliver gives a brutal kick to Justin's jaw rendering him unconscious.

* * *

><p>Hearing footsteps Diggle sitting near the computer station turns to see Oliver walk down the stairs then heads towards his trunk. Putting the recurve bow in the wooden crate along with pulling his hood back and removing his mask.<p>

"Are you sure revealing yourself to Lance was a good idea?" Diggle asked concerned while standing up.

Facing him "There was a greater chance I would have been wounded and I don't shoot innocent cops" Oliver explained.

"Ok. I'm not the happiest about it but we just have to hope you were right" he said.

Oliver lets out a tired sigh of agreement along with mentally cursing himself because he should have thought that one through.

"Now the interesting thing about tonight is over the radio chatter is I discovered not one of the three men you shot are dead" Diggle said.

"I wanted to put Whicker in a grave. But I needed to remind myself that I'm not a ruthless murder. I'm out there to save lives not to take them but unfortunately we don't always get a choice" Oliver replied.

"I understand about that all too well. I'm going to leave before this turns into a hugging moment" Diggle said.

Oliver lets out a small laugh just as the other man enjoys a good chuckle as well. It feels good for the both of them to be able to have this rare lightness to their lives.

As the door is closed Oliver removes the quiver and unzips his leather jacket. Putting both on the table he realizes for perhaps the first time Diggle is no longer a threat or a target but a friend.

Maybe it's time to get used to having a friend because he needs one. His mind briefly drifts back to when Shado was killed and his own torture by Slade on the Amazo.

However this time he pushes those memories away with deciding to trust John without worrying about being betrayed.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok where to start first. Ok the scene with Quentin in a weird way just wrote itself and I decided to just go with. Now Oliver finally lets his walls down and allows himself to trust Diggle.<strong>

**Now for those wondering Oliver in this version will always have that hard edge especially now since we have Bruce Wayne. Basically the urban hunter that roomed Starling City in season 1 of the show will stay that way unlike the show that has seamed to go off from it's roots to a degree.**

**Will Oliver question those methods or not well I can't say. **

**The stories that they and I are pulling from was Mike Grell's very well done run for about 80 comics and including one graphic novel titled Green Arrow Longbow Hunters. He introduced characters like Shado and Edward Fyers along with a sonic scream less Black Canary that was a result of a meta human ability.**

**Now Bruce Wayne is around and who I see "playing" him is of course Christian Bale who played him in the Nolan films. Is he the same one from those films as of now I don't really know.**

**So the question of if I'll bring in characters like Barry Allen or Clark Kent as of now I don't have any plans. I'm not saying I won't because I always like to leave myself a back door but there will be stuff like the Mirakuru around.**

**Until next time. I can't say for sure when I'll get the next chapter for GA uploaded but I'll do my best.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. Yes I'm back a chapter here and one for TYA. Well in the show Oliver as the Arrow is back. It wasn't that epic but a return none the less with being very well needed.**

**For this chapter there is some important things that happen. I'm not going to spoil but only I actually had to shorten the chapter.**

**I thank all those have viewed, reviewed, favorite and followed this story.**

* * *

><p>It's Monday afternoon of December the 3rd with being three weeks since he took down Justin Whicker and several different types of criminals have followed.<p>

Last night a family of bank robbers calling themselves the Royal Flush Gang robbed a Blackhawk Squad armored truck transporting cash.

Two jobs ago they hit Starling National Bank with killing an off duty officer Stan Washington. After the truck last night he followed them to a cheap motel room but due to a fire fight and the police they got away.

Oliver dressed in his causal cloths with holding a laptop walks into Felicity's office.

The young woman chewing on a red pen stops working at her computer to look up "Hello Oliver. What brings you by?"

"I actually thought you wouldn't recognize me" he replied.

"Kind of hard to forget you or Tommy. I'm glad you alive and you're like not drowned at the bottom of the ocean" Felicity said.

Seeing the hard grimace on his face she realizes what she said.

"Right sorry. About bringing up the shipwreck. But you didn't survive an island to come down and listen to me babble which will end in 3… 2… 1" Felicity said composing herself.

"My buddy Kevin decided to encrypt all of my work files and I would appreciate if you could get them decrypted" Oliver said putting the lap top on the desk.

"Deal and you can pick it up once I get off of work. Now take you're self out and let me get my work done" Felicity said already plugging a cord into the lap top.

A light chuckle escapes his lips as Oliver walks out. Walking through the hall way he realizes what a stupid mistake that was. He only talked to her twice once which was at some party she didn't even want to be at.

Of course Ollie had to make it worse by trying to get into her pants.

She refused then the second time in need of her computer skills to remove a false sexual assault charge that was placed on his record by Max Fuller. After that was done Ollie left but always remembered.

Oliver stepping into the elevator she is one of the few people he can trust. So after getting information about the next robbery he's going to leave her alone because being the Hood is too dangerous.

The Royal Flush Gang father was an employee at the Queen Industrial steel fabrication and welding factory which his dad shut down 7 years ago in 2005.

One of the reasons he does to right the wrongs of his family namely his father's. So it means stopping Derek Reston and his family.

* * *

><p>Around the same time in a warehouse Zhishan a man who is the leader of Chinese Triad is standing there. Stepping out from behind a pillar is a Chinese woman in her early thirty's in peak human condition.<p>

She's wearing a black leather suit with long white bleached hair. The woman is known as Chien Na Wei better known as China White. She's a top assassin who usually works with the Triad.

"Our association with Martian Summers who let us smuggle drugs into his port was ended by this emerald archer. He may become more of a problem" Zhishan said.

"Anything for a friend. This is not the first time he has messed with our operations and I look forward to our reunion" she said.

"You know who he is?" the man asked.

"That information shall remain mine alone" China replied.

* * *

><p>At 3:00 Quentin shuts the door to his car with turning the collar of his black overcoat up to the cold chill. The light traces of snow are already starting to fall.<p>

Moving past the stones he stops when seeing Oliver wearing a brown leather coat and blue jeans standing by his daughter's grave. To say he's surprised is not even putting it mildly it's almost as shocking as what happened on that roof top.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"I sometimes come here to talk. It's easier to talk to a person that's not sharing your secrets with anyone" Oliver replied.

Approaching the grave with looking the man in his eyes "But why my daughter?"

"I heard about her joining the military and would like to at least think we have trying to be better people in common" the blonde haired man said running a hand through his short cropped hair.

Nodding in understanding "Well I guess lying to your family and friends excludes them from that list. Assuming they would ever understand in the first place" Quentin said.

After a few moments of a peaceful silence "I'm working on getting the Royal Flush Gang" Oliver said.

Shaking his head in almost disbelief "When did our town become filled with nut cases like Gotham? Jim a friend in their department told me it's getting bad" Lance said.

"I tried calling Laurel after I got home and it just went to voice mail. I don't want her to forgive me but I am sorry" Oliver said in clear regret.

"Sara was part of that blame as well it's not all you. With Laurel there were things going on that you never knew about or maybe you did" Quentin replied in a far off tone.

"I kind of did know about your family. I need to get going because I've got a meeting with my contractors" Oliver said going to walk off and give a father time alone.

"How do I contact the hood if I need to? Something tells me calling the Queen Mansion would be a bad idea" Lance asked smirking.

"I've been meaning to give you this. It's a military grade encrypted number so no one can track it" Oliver replied handing the man a note.

Quentin took the paper just as the former playboy walks off. Wondering when exactly did they become allies and maybe even partners. Sure Oliver was "legally" breaking the law but they still silently made a promise to have each other's backs.

He heard reports of a vigilante operating out of the Glades a few years ago but stopped after a death of a drug dealer.

Nearing street Oliver approaches his black motorcycle a skill he didn't even have until his time away. Grabbing his helmet but stops when the hard truth sinks in that he lied because Sara is still alive.

For a few seconds he debates telling Quentin the truth but decides it's best not to due to being a member of the League. Besides Oliver can't talk about his past any way.

* * *

><p>About 3 hours later at 6:00PM as darkness encompasses the city Oliver is knocking on an apartment door. Felicity sent him a text message and somehow he shouldn't be surprised she knows his phone number.<p>

Opening the door is Felicity standing there still in her work cloths "Come in."

"Thank you" he said stepping inside.

Looking around is sage green walls and honey-toned wood floors with white wood trim and strong natural light when the sun's out. Following her into the living room that has a tan couch with a yellow blanket over it.

There's another smaller red couch over to its left which both couches are pointed correctly at an angle to face each other but also allow people to watch the TV mounted on a wall.

Oliver bites his cheek to keep from smirking when seeing an Earl Flynn playing Robin Hood movie poster above the book self set up against a wall on his right.

Felicity sitting on her tan couch picks up the laptop just as Oliver sits down next to the couch.

"I got it decrypted. These so called work files are blueprints for the Trust Bank and for weak points in an armored car that got robbed" Felicity said curiously.

He is about to speak when due to the still conditions inside a noise of movement on the fire escape alerts Oliver. Grabbing a butter knife that was probably forgot after eating ice cream he picks it up and pulls her to her feet.

Not waiting for a protest Oliver begins moving towards the door when it is kicked open as a large Asian man with an Uzi enters. Turning only to see another man armed with a pistol walking out of the hall way.

Oliver flips the dinner knife in his hand and throws it towards the man holding a handgun. It goes into his throat just as Oliver having pulled out a knife stabs it into the another man's heart.

They both drop to the ground dead as Felicity steps back in surprise and maybe a bit afraid. A man who she remembers for only being a immure playboy now is void of any emotion.

Looking forward he sees a very familiar face walking like confidante viper towards them.

"Get back into the living room. Now" Oliver orders as he takes a few steps back with his entire body changing into steel like weapon.

Felicity does exactly that as a woman enters the room.

"Hello Oliver. You still doing CIA's dirty work?" China White asked pulling out two gray colored knifes shaped towards a curl.

"Not after what happened. That blood is on your hands" Oliver growled.

"Chang's bombings or the Yamashiro's. That blood is on your hands as well" China replied.

Oliver attacks which she slashes his arm before taking a swipe at his side then kicks his chest. It sends Oliver off balance which he jumps back to avoid an attack and regain his footing.

In one smooth motion he blocks a swipe with twisting her right arm causing China to drop the knife then gives a hard blow to her rip cage. She responds by slashing his chest before kicking Oliver to the ground.

Rolling backwards he gets to his feet then picks up the fallen revolver a Ruger SP101 and aims it at China.

Side stepping just as Oliver fires which causes the bullet to rip through her left arm just as China throws the knife. He ducks in enough time for the bladed weapon to miss his head and get imbedded into the wall.

Breathing a sigh of relive Oliver looks back to see China gone. Dropping the weapon he pulls out his cell phone with dialing a number then puts it to his ear.

"Diggle it's me. Tell Lyla code 9 cleanup crew for Felicity Smoak's apartment. Also tell her Chien Na Wei is still alive." Oliver said before hanging up.

Felicity walks around the corner obviously afraid but is doing her best to hide it. Also she is about ready to throw up from the dead bodies on the floor. It's the first time she has ever seen any one die.

"How are you even capable of doing that?" she asked.

"I'm the Green Arrow" Oliver replied hoping this is not a one way ticket to jail.

"Oh" is the only thing that comes out Felicity's mouth.

It doesn't make sense she saw the news footage of drunk "Ollie" at the applied sciences building opening and the Hood showed up two weeks later after Oliver's was declared alive.

But then as she realizes it does perfectly because he knows how to cover his tracks and no one is going to think twice about a playboy coming home from a deserted island that really wasn't.

There's no way Oliver could have learned those skills by being Tom Hanks' Castaway which somehow the CIA is involved from what crazy lady said. Not that she would ever ask about those secrets even if she didn't have her own.

"Are you ok?" Oliver asked concerned.

"Yea I'll be fine. But you're not from those cuts and I don't have any medical supplies which I'm guessing you have at your base" Felicity said never breaking eye contact.

"It's just small scratches and thank you for the information" he said then turning to leave.

"After you get yourself patched up I presume you're going to face them?" she asked.

"Yes" he replies wondering where this is going.

"Somehow I doubt you or Dig are skilled enough for certain things that need a cyber-expert" Felicity said.

Oliver grimaces as a scowl appears.

"Why" is the only response he gives.

"I don't want to sit while people die for me again. I want to help make this city a better place since others aren't" Felicity answered blocking out the memories of Cooper Seldon.

He does not want to stick this person in harm's way of what they do. Not just physically but emotionally because of what they do she may become broken.

That stuff that he lived through is something Oliver never wishes on another person. But she is right about needing a computer expert because Diggle or him is not despite the basic skills he has.

"Fine. But don't come crying to me if this life becomes too much" Oliver said in a hard tone.

Nodding "Ok you've got yourself an agreement" while out stretching her hand.

Oliver shakes it in agreement and Felicity could have sworn she had seen a smile on his face before leaving. After grabbing her coat off the hanger Felicity follows.

* * *

><p><strong>So China White in GA comes into play and Felicity is in. One of the scenes next chapter is I'm like no way I'm writing a classic Team Arrow moment.<strong>

**Also if anyone thought Oliver was being a little harsh at the end is because he doesn't want to see people he cares about hurt. So for him being a "jerk" is for their benefit in the end despite how flawed that reasoning is.**

**I don't when I'll be back. Hopefully it will be soon. So until then for this or TYA see you guys soon.**


End file.
